Meggan Puceanu
' Meggan Puceanu-Braddock' (Gloriana) is a British Romani who was born in their camp near Fenborough Station. As a young child, Meggan was thought to be a wolf girl. However, thanks to her mutant shape-changing power, she had simply grown fur because she was cold. As rumors escalated amongst the other Romani about the monstrous child in her father's caravan, Meggan subconsciously began to manifest the attributes they speculated she had, such as fangs and bat wings. Because of this, her parents kept her isolated, and she was allowed to venture out only at night with only television during the day as her link to the outside world. Because of this sheltered life and lack of education, Meggan was functionally illiterate. However, the reality warping mutant Mad Jim Jaspers altered Britain. All superpowered beings were locked into camps; the Romani's caravans were raided, and both Meggan and her father were taken into custody. Placed in a concentration camp, Meggan was separated from her family. Jaspers was defeated and reality returned to normal. Although her memories of her imprisonment were hazy, Meggan was still aware that things had changed. Meggan stayed in a derelict warehouse where she was befriended by Josie and Micky Scott, two teenagers from a nearby council estate. The full moon would affect Meggan at this time, making the kids think she was some type of werebeast. Running into Captain Britain in this form, she battled him, but during the fight Mickey was accidentally killed by falling debris. Meggan fled the scene in anguish. About a week later, after Micky's funeral, Captain Britain visited the Scott family to apologize for his part in Micky's death. While he was there, Meggan, who had been watching the family from a distance, also struck up the courage to do the same. Taking pity on her, Brian offered Meggan to be his house-guest at Braddock Manor. Relatives *William Puceanu - father *Brian Braddock - husband *Margaret Braddock - daughter *James Braddock, Sr. - father-in-law *Elizabeth Braddock - mother-in-law *Betsy Braddock - sister-in-law *James Braddock, Jr. - brother-in-law Powers Empathy: A telepathic talent which enables Meggan to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures, from people, animals, and plants. She can also broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. Natural Perception: Meggan has the ability to "see" and "hear" natural and biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links her with natural and biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her own empathic and shape-shifting abilities. Meggan can sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions, and even telepathic communications. Meggan can also see and, sometimes, communicate with ghosts. Empathic Metamorph: Meggan is a shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those which only exist in legends; she once became a Godzilla-like dragon and actually breathed fire. She can assume the form of other people, as well. Due to her empathic ability, Meggan's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Meggan to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold or gills when submerged in water. She also has demonstrated the ability to turn into sentient water or sand. *''Power Duplication:'' If she takes on the appearance of another superhuman, she can gain their powers. This also worked when she turned into a female version of the Silver Surfer. *''Multilingual Comprehensive Adaptation:'' She was able to understand the dialect of Mbangawi without effort. Elementalism: In her true form, Meggan can manipulate, absorb, or release elemental energy; this includes earth, fire, water, air, and even energy. Due to her empathy, she has a psychic link to the natural forces of the Earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Meggan can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect the local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale-force winds, cause earthquakes in a flash of anger, or part the waters of a lake with a wave of her hand. Meggan has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulses by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increasing the powers of elemental mutants. Meggan has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms in a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself without a trace of ever having had a hole in it once Meggan had passed through it, suggesting that Meggan's elemental powers may have a telekinetic quality to them. *''Energy Blasts:'' Meggan can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power, she begins to glow. *''Earth Energy Manipulation:'' Meggan has the ability to manipulate the energy from the Earth. She can use this power to augment her abilities to shape-change, generate bio-blasts, or fly. Flight: Meggan has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her at a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power or not is unknown. She can apparently support great weights even while flying. Environmental Immunity: Meggan can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. Magical Energy Manipulation: In her true form, she can manipulate magical energy (i.e. deflect spells). Magical Affinity: Meggan's powers grow more fluid and manageable and stronger while she is in magical realms. Reality Warp Resistance: Due to her shape-changing power, Meggan has some resistance to the reality warping powers of others. She was able to break free of the power of Jamie Braddock and was one of the few to remember the effects of the Jaspers Warp. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Meggan is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, though she has little formal training in the area. She is apparently a skilled swordswoman, having disarmed the otherdimensional Captain Britain Chevalier Bretagne in a fencing match. Weaknesses Impulsivity: Meggan's mind does not have the same level of psychic blocks that most humans and especially beings with psychic powers do. This can make her impulsive and impressionable, often acting on the present with little concern for the past or future. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:English Category:Empathy Category:Pathokinesis Category:Natural Perception Category:Mediumship Category:Power Mimicry Category:Intuitive Multilingualism Category:Elementalism Category:Geokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Ergokinesis Category:Geoconnectivity Category:Electromagnetokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Power Augmentation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Magic Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Impulsivity Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Swordsmanship Category:Megamorphing Category:Pathomorphing